


Second Chance

by Iseasilyamused



Series: Theo [1]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Happy Ending, MMA fighter, Post-Canon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Warrior - a sequel: Tommy's done his time and turned his life around. He's making amends with family and finally finding some peace in himself.
Series: Theo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640968
Kudos: 4





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Warrior always breaks my damn heart. So have some smiling Tommy Conlon.


End file.
